50 drabbles
by Nato di Angelo
Summary: Kuroko is a tease, Kagami thinks. And it's completely irresistible.
1. Chocolate

i found a '50 drabble starters' post on tumblr forever ago and wrote a bunch then forgot about it til now

i didnt edit it like at all tho whoops

* * *

February 14th-Valentine's Day. A day that usually felt like any other to Kagami Taiga. This particular year, however, he was floundering, stressed at his lack of knowledge on how to be romantic. It wasn't as though Kuroko was making him to anything, but the red-head wanted the day of love to be something special.

He had spent hours online researching, and hours more simply thinking about what Kuroko might like. He finally decided to go with the smaller boy's sweet tooth, and bought a large box of chocolates. He had also tried his hand at making milkshakes, and had a couple in the freezer for when Kuroko came over that evening.

He just hoped Kuroko appreciated his efforts.

Kuroko came over around five as they had planned.

He handed over the (embarrassingly pink, heart shaped) box with only a slight blush, matching the one dusting Kuroko's cheeks. Kuroko accepted the chocolates, and when he thanked Kagami it was so genuine and sweet that Kagami had to look away to keep from doing something embarrassing, like kissing him until they both can't breath and his heart doesn't feel like it's gonna pop anymore.

"I'm making dinner tonight," he says, clearing his head. "Anything you want."

And of course, Kuroko replies, "Something American."

So they spend half a hour online looking for something Kagami hasn't already made before.

After dinner, when they're curled up on the couch together, working their way through the chocolates, Kuroko suddenly pecks him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."


	2. in the snow

Winter had always been one of Kuroko's favorite seasons, and not just because of his birthday. Though he wasn't partial to the cold, he loved snow; it was so pretty, and as a kid he had enjoyed making snowmen.

Now, just past his thirtieth birthday, he watched it falling outside the window, and, in a sudden desire to be out in it, called for Kagami-kun to get dressed.

Kagami, ever the lazy one in the mornings, didn't hop to it like Kuroko wanted, only mumbling "what" as he buried further into the blankets.

"I want to play in the snow." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Go do it then." Kagami groaned.

"I want Kagami-kun to come with me." Kagami, used to Kuroko's almost childishly stubborn ways, sighed and began getting up. He knew there was no winning when it came to the shorter man.

Twenty minutes and fifteen layers of clothes later, Kagami finally made it outside. Kuroko immediately pulled him onto the ground.

"Hey!" he yelped, because even though of his preparation it was still cold.

"Snow angels, Kagami-kun."

"You're such a kid sometimes, you know." he said, but gave in anyway, swinging his arms and legs how Kuroko was next to him. A couple minutes later they both stood up and looked at their work. Kuroko was smiling softly, and it made Kagami's own heart soften. He loved the small expressions he picked up on Kuroko that before, so many years ago, he wouldn't even have noticed.

Then Kuroko was on the move again, gathering up snow into a big ball.

"Help me make a snowman." he said, and Kagami complied, collecting snow of his own.

(Some of that snow may or may not have found its way into the shape of a snow ball, and may or may not somehow landed on the back of Kuroko's head)

((And there may or may not have been an all out snowball fight before the snowman was finished))


	3. rhythm

When Kagami and Kuroko were on the court, they connected with each other. They had a rhythm together, one that wasn't very common between players. They pulled off plays; alley-oops, passes from one side of the court to the other. They helped each other and pushed each other harder, forcing the other to get better with them.

The whole team was affected by their rhythm, but in a good way. They knew that when Kuroko shot the ball into the air, Kagami would be there to slam it in. They knew that when the ball passed them fast enough to mess up their hair, Kagami would be there to catch it. They knew that with Kuroko and Kagami on their team, they would win.

When they finally got together, it created a whole new rhythm. One off the court, where Kagami knew when Kuroko walked into a room before anyone else, where he knew exactly what Kuroko was thinking even with a completely blank face. One where Kuroko was always right behind him, giving him support and company no matter what he was doing.

A rhythm that was entirely their own, where their brains connected and they knew everything about each other. Where no matter what, they would always be there.


	4. irresistible

Kuroko was a tease, Kagami found. It was in the little things he would do. Such as, when they would go to the store after practice and split a popsicle, Kuroko would run his tongue over it in a suggestive way (just to act innocent when left with a red faced Kagami). Such as, when stretching before and after practice, would let his shirt ride up too far, showing pale skin. Or when Kagami trails behind while walking home, and Kuroko sways his hips just a tiny bit, just enough that its distracting.

He really is a tease, he thinks. Especially when he can do it bluntly. Like when being teenagers catches up with them again and its all they can do to make it home, and when they finally do, Kuroko takes his time undressing himself. Trails his fingers instead of touching, leaving faint burning lines across his skin and arousal undealt with. When he pulls back just before Kagami comes, stopping him again and again so that when he finally does it feels so good-

Kuroko is a tease, Kagami thinks. And it's completely irresistible.


	5. hold my hand

Kagami and Kuroko were walking home one cold November evening. Kise had texted Kuroko the day before, wanting to get together and catch up, and had proposed a quaint cafe a couple blocks from their apartment. Kuroko had been ready to decline when Kise mentioned that he was bringing Aomine with him, but the thought of chatting with his old light wasn't something he wanted to pass up, especially since Aomine rarely found the time to message him.

The meeting had gone surprisingly well. Kise, though bubbly had mellowed some with age. He was still just as talkative however, and proceeded to share with detail everything that had happened to him since their last get-together. Aomine announced with no small amount of pride of his promotion to full time officer. He joked about him and Kagami having gone into similar lines of work-and then he, to Kagami's horror and everyone else's humor, slid in with a smirk "at least I'm not playing with hoses all day."

(Kuroko had choked on the drink he had been taking, and Kise failed to hide his laugh. The red Kagami had turned put his hair to shame.)

After that, things had settled down, and by the time Aomine said he had to go the incident had almost been completely forgotten.

Kuroko felt light. He never realized how much he missed his friends until he saw them, and usually it left him feeling weighted when going home. But right now he just felt happy.

Kagami walked beside him, hands in his pockets and elbow bumping into his. Kuroko reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging. "Hold my hand."

Kagami usually wasn't big on PDA of any form, but he relented, weaving their fingers together. Kagami let his breath out slowly, watching the white cloud that came up. "We should go to that one ramen place for dinner." he said. Kuroko nodded. Their shoulders bumped again, and he couldn't help smiling.


	6. tongue-tied

started writing and i couldnt stop whoops

next one will be up in a minute

* * *

Kagami Taiga could tell you exactly how long he and Kuroko Tetsuya had been together (28 years, 3 months, and 8 days yesterday.)

He could tell you anything about Kuroko; his favorite color (green, ironically); his fears (heights, dying, giraffes, cooking done by any of Kagami's family-long story); how he liked to lay in bed (on his right on the left side of the bed); his preference on socks (ankle) - anything.

He could tell you the exact moment he fell in love with him (in their second year of high school, when they won the summer tournament. Kuroko had cried-tears of joy, and relief. He had looked over and Kagami and smiled the brightest Kagami had ever seen him smile. The rest of the day after that was a blur of celebration, but he remembers laying in bed that night unable to get that grin out of his mind.)

He could tell you what each and every one of Kuroko's faces looked like, what it felt to see them. He could tell you about all the little things Kuroko did that made his heart thump and reminded him just how much he loved the blue haired man. He could tell you what it felt like to wake up every morning with Kuroko's warmth in his arms, Kuroko's breath on his neck and hands on his back, Kuroko's legs tangled with his.

He could tell you exactly how long he and Kuroko Tetsuya had been together (28 years, 3 months, and 8 days yesterday.)

He could tell you how many of those days he had spent tongue-tied over Kuroko (all of them).


	7. blue

[coffee shop au - kuroko comes in every morning and all kagami can remember about him is the light shade of his blue hair]

* * *

Seirin was a small coffee shop tucked between a convenience store and a flower shop. It wasn't exactly well known, but business wasn't bad. A friend had directed Kagami there when he was looking for work, and the manager, a short, lively girl by the name of Aida Riko, had accepted him almost immediately. She'd had a bit of trouble finding employees, she told him. He started the next week.  
He liked it in Seirin. It was cozy, and the soft music and smell of brewing coffee set him at ease. Even when particularly stuck up customers came in and made a fuss, his good mood came back surprisingly fast. He got along with the other workers too. Hyuuga, vice president and in charge of finances, was even headed and kept things running smoothly, especially during rush hour when they had customers lined up to the door. Kiyoshi took orders, more socially adept than Kagami himself. He was good natured and friendly, always with a smile on his face. Those were the two Kagami saw most on his shifts, but there was also Izuki (who had an obsession with puns, but was good with customers), Koganei (a little loud, also good with people), and Mitobe (who Kagami had never seen talk, but always smiled at him anyways).  
Kagami always liked watching the people that came in. He liked seeing all the different characters, seeing which ones stuck in his mind-a tall, sophisticated looking man with green hair; a cute pink haired girl who always ordered an iced latte; a rowdy blond who he had never seen order the same thing twice. There was one person that stayed in his mind the longest, though. He came in every morning and ordered a vanilla milkshake-that alone was enough to set him apart, because who orders vanilla milkshakes at 7 in the morning? He had barely any presence, and more than once Kagami had almost not noticed him. But the thing Kagami remembered most was his blue hair.  
Now, vibrantly colored hair was nothing new to Kagami (he still remembers the day that a purple haired giant came in and nearly cleared them of all the sweets they had in stock), but that guys hair wasn't bright or flashy at all. It was a very light blue, falling messily onto the man's forehead in a way that screams bedhead-that-I-gave-up-on. Despite the color however, it didn't stand out the way you would expect it would. It must have been his faint presence, because Kagami was sure on anyone else it would be just as gaudy as the other brightly colored hair he had seen.

.

Kagami Taiga is not a morning person, not in the least. But even when he saw his schedule, where most of the week started at 6, he accepted it and thought to himself, at least it's a coffee shop.  
He can't say how grateful he is that most of his shifts are with Hyuuga, who knows the pain of mornings and always has something waiting for him, 'on the house'.  
This is an ungrateful thursday morning however, where Hyuuga comes in later in the afternoon and in stead of Kiyoshi he's left with Mitobe, who takes over making the drinks. Which leaves him at the register, playing around on his phone (Mitobe isn't the chatty type) until the bell chimes. He quickly stuffs it away and composes himself. The person who walks in is the blue haired man that's always on his mind, and Kagami perks up minutely. His quiet fascination with the other man made him wonder sometimes just what drew Kagami to him, but often Kagami couldn't come up with an answer. Maybe it was the way mischief and amusement would flicker in his eyes with his face still perfectly impassive, or the way that he seemed softly spoken rather than reserved, or the way his eyes also seemed to stay to Kagami the way Kagami's did to him. Whatever it was, it was successful in keeping his attention.  
"Good morning." Kagami said. "What can I get you today?"  
The guy replied with, "One vanilla milkshake," as always, and pulled out his wallet. Kagami could hear Mitobe making his order behind him as he took the money and gave back change. As they waited, Kagami found himself staring at the mans hair. Was it dyed, he wondered? Or, in some weird freak of nature, was it natural? He wondered what shampoo he used for it to look so soft. Before he realized what he was saying, he asked:  
"Is it dyed? Your hair, I mean."  
The man brought a hand up to touch a couple unruly strands. "Dyed, though it's kind of a pain to keep." he said.  
Kagami chuckled. "I bet." His own hair was naturally red, and he had dyed it brown a couple months ago. Re-applying the dye wasn't worth the effort though, so he let his roots grow out.  
Mitobe came up with the man's drink, and he took.  
"Have a nice day." Kagami said as he turned, and heard 'thank you' before he was gone.  
He spent all day thinking of dyed blue hair.

.

The next time they talk is over a week later. The man hadn't come in that morning, and for some reason he couldn't explain, Kagami was kind of disappointed. He worked the day same as normal however, and when his shift was up at eleven, people were already starting to come in for their lunch hour. It was always busier around that time, and usually Kagami was grateful to get out before he had to deal with them. But today Kiyoshi was working, which shouldn't mean anything, but Hyuuga had called in sick, and Kiyoshi had no one to help him. So Kagami stayed an extra hour, until Koganei showed up for his shift.  
It was during that time that the man showed up, faint bags under his eyes and paint on his shirt. His hair was ruffled messily and he was rubbing his temple with one hand as he walked up to the counter.  
Kagami was a little surprised when he ordered coffee instead of his usual milkshake, but with the way he looked, he needed it.  
"Rough morning?" Kagami asked, amused. The man gave him a dry look.  
"Kids are monsters." he said seriously. Kagami frowned, and the man explained, "I'm a Pre-school teacher."  
"Ah, makes sense." The man smiled a little.  
"It's not bad though. The kids are cute, and usually they listen." he paused, then added. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."  
"Kagami Taiga," Kagami said, completely aware of the name tag hooked to his shirt but not wanting to be rude. But then Kiyoshi hands Kuroko his drink, and he says his thanks and walks off.  
Another day spent with a certain blue haired Kuroko Tetsuya on his mind.

.

After that, Kuroko is back to his normal schedule, ordering his usual drink each morning. Kagami tries to have some reblance of a conversation with him each morning, asking how his students are, if it's really okay to have his hair dyed if he's a teacher, why he always had vanilla milkshakes.  
(His students are okay; one of them, Haru, gives him a hard time in the mornings. "He's really shy, and doesn't talk almost at all. Sometimes he doesn't listen either."  
He's friends with the principle at the school, so it's fine. His students love it-he pretends like its natural, for their sake, which is why he puts up with retouching the roots. He doesn't want to crush their hopes.  
It's a tradition, he supposes. During high school, he would have one after school, and it would help him unwind. Now it's a calming thing that helps prepare him for the day.)  
It's not until much later that he gets the courage to give Kuroko his number and the request to "call me sometime." And it's even later that he asks for a date, flustered and blushing.  
A year and a half later finds them living together in a one bedroom apartment, where Kagami spends every day with a certain blue haired Kuroko Tetsuya on his mind.


	8. with you

a day time update it's a miracle

also i have 2 more written in order that im gonna post like rn so yep

* * *

Kagami was the one to propose.  
It honestly hadn't been anything special - they were curled up on the couch watching some movie Kuroko picked out, and Kuroko tucked his cold toes under Kagami's leg, and Kagami let him even though they really were frozen and making his leg uncomfortable. He forgot about it soon though, caught up in the movie, and when he noticed Kuroko was asleep against his chest, he turned it off and carried him to bed - and, when Kuroko roused a little and dragged Kagami down, snuggled into Kagami's arms and whispered "I love you," Kagami knew - he wanted this to go on forever. A never ending loop of I Love You's and kisses and fighting over the remote and walking the dog and just being with Kuroko.  
It hit him just how much he loved the man in his arms. So he hugged him tighter and mumbled in his ear, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Kuroko just said, "You are."

.

(The next morning Kagami said it again, more serious, and added that he didn't have a ring - fuck, he hadn't planned this at all - but he still hoped Kuroko would say yes.  
He did.)


	9. grinding

[casually ups the rating]

i wrote this a long time ago and i have no idea how to make the ending better so im just gonna leave it

* * *

Practice leaves Kuroko hot and tired and, for some reason he doesn't think has to do with practice and more with watching Kagami, inexplicably horny. And so, once they're sitting on the couch in Kagami's living room, he instead moves to seat himself on the red head's lap. Kagami doesn't care for a moment, too tired to do more than shove Kuroko's head under his chin so he can see the TV, but when Kuroko latches his mouth onto his neck, he takes notice. He doesn't stop him though, for which Kuroko is grateful; he likes how Kagami tastes right now, still covered in a light salty sweat.

Kagami hums as Kuroko bites, just hard enough to hurt. He wishes he could leave marks that would last a while, but Kagami has made it clear not to; he doesn't want them to show in practice. So Kuroko settles for small bites that'll fade come morning and bruising his lips with forceful kissing.

Kuroko grinds down into Kagami, and likes the groan that he receives. He brings their mouths together; hot and wet and teeth clashing just as he likes when he's in a particularly rough mood, and Kagami steps it up with hands on his chest, playing with his nipples in a way that has Kuroko squirming. He retaliates by grinding down again, twisting his hips just so and there. Kagami lets out another low moan, and Kuroko bites at his lip.

Kagami almost can't take Kuroko when he's like this, all biting and rough hands. It only gets worse when Kuroko stops his teasing and unzips Kagami's pants, palming him though his underwear. He can't hold back a noise at it, and it only edges Kuroko on, prompting him to perpousfully grab his length and squeeze. He moves his hand slowly at first, like always, before speeding up. Then their mouths are together again and he doesn't ever remember Kuroko being that skilled with his tongue and his hand is working faster and his orgasm is on him before he knows it and he's coming into Kuroko's hand, squirting out onto both their chests. He's breathing hard but Kuroko's breathing harder as he reaches for his own untouched cock. And Kagami's hand goes out and helps him with it until Kuroko comes too.


	10. not wearing that

"I am not wearing that." Kagami declared, looking at what Kuroko had laid out on the bed for him.  
"Kagami-kun-" Kuroko starts, but Kagami cuts him off.  
"No. No way."  
"Please."  
He tells himself not to look, tells himself just to close his eyes and hold onto his resolve. He tells himself to but he somehow still ends up looking at Kuroko and his amazingly effecting puppy eyes. He stares for a minute, some last part of him calling out to hold on, but the look in Kuroko's eyes is just so pleading, and he actually looks a little sad and-  
Shit.  
And so the firefighter costume laying on the bed gets moved onto him, and as he's looking in the mirror he's thinking that it isn't that bad. Everyone else will be dressed up too, he reminds himself. It's a Halloween party, after all. But the thought of Aomine's stupid laughing face enters his mind again. _A firefighter? What, are you gonna put out your hair?_  
When Kuroko reenters the room however all thoughts leave his mind because Kuroko is dressed up as a cat, with the ears and tail and gloves on over his close and  
_he actually looks really cute._  
He has to play it down when Kuroko asks why his face is so red.


	11. can you hear me

let me know what you guys think of these it would make me happy owo

* * *

It happened on a rainy night in early spring. Tetsuya had stayed late at his school, caught up with lesson plans and papers and emailing parents. He sent a text to Taiga, not that it mattered much - Taiga usually worked late too.

It was already eight by the time Tetsuya started home. His umbrella protecting him from the rain, but the wind still chilled him to the bone, unhampered by his thin coat. Luckily (or not, since he had to walk) their apartment was only a few blocks away.

But he never made it.

He was crossing the street, thinking of warm clothes and good food and cuddling in bed, not paying much attention to his surroundings. In his defense, the driver wasn't paying attention either, too busy one-handedly texting to notice the figure in front of them.

Kuroko remembered a jarring impact, intense pain and people screaming before it all faded to black.

.

The hospital called his parents first, and they in turn called Taiga.

He was the first to get there, and, after waiting for hours in tense silence, the first to start a fight over not being allowed to see him.

"I'm his boyfriend!" Taiga yelled at the lady, but she only gave him a pitying look.

"Family only until the doctors say otherwise."

"I am family!"

Tetsuya's mom rubbed his back and whispered soothing words until he sat back down, almost in tears. He watched dejected as she and her husband were lead away.

He stayed there all night. When Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko came back out, they said that he was asleep the whole time, but he looked pretty bad. They said they would be back tomorrow, and wished him a good night.

"Get some sleep," she said, giving him a tight hug before leaving.

He couldn't sleep at all.

.

Tetsuya had 2 broken ribs, a severely broken left leg, some internal bleeding, and had taken trauma to the head, resulting in minor hearing loss. Taiga hadn't found out until then when he read the papers. He was lucky he didn't lose his leg, the doctors said. Lucky he didn't lose his life.

Taiga cried when he got to see him, from relief and sadness and sympathy of Tetsuya's pain.

And Tetsuya cried with him.

.

Tetsuya's head wounds and bleeding had to be watched, and they didn't let him go home until nearly a month later, wrapped in bandages and a cast - and wearing a hearing aid. The doctors said that he could have loss hearing all together, and to be grateful he didn't need surgery.

Taiga had no problem with it, but Tetsuya was less than thrilled.

"I feel like a grandpa," he had complained when they first put it on.

"It's sexy," was Taiga's attempt at raising his spirits.

Tetsuya had fixed him with a look. "How so?"

"Well, uh, sexy in that you would wear that while having sex?" He turned Tetsuya's head to the side then back facing him, and added. "You don't even really notice it unless you're looking for it, and if you grow your hair out a little it'll be like it's not there at all. It helps you hear, right?"

"Yes..."

"So don't worry about it. It helps you, and that's all that matters." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tetsuya's for a moment.

.

Tetsuya got used to it after a while, and it became the least of their problems.

First and foremost on Taiga's mind was that Tetsuya be able to rest and get better. So, since Taiga was at work most days and he didn't want Tetsuya to strain himself, he was staying with his parents during the day and would come home when Taiga got off.

Both of their parents pitched in to help with the hospital bills, which Taiga was grateful for. With what they had in savings and what Taiga was bringing in now, they wouldn't be too bad.

Tetsuya's students began sending in cards. Being kindergartners, it was mostly just pictures with bright colors and glitter, but stuffed into the empty spaces was "get better"s and "we miss you"s with varying degrees of sloppiness.

One student, who had been very attached to Tetsuya, had a parent type out a long note on everything that had happened in class since he's been out. It had ended with a hand written "I miss you! Mitsuko"

(Tetsuya almost cried as he read it, though he had a fond smile on his face. He told Taiga he couldn't wait to get back to school.)

.

Taiga woke up with Tetsuya in his arms and a faceful of hair, but he couldn't have been happier. By now, Tetsuya was almost back to normal and teaching again, though he still had the hearing aid (on his first day back in class, he told them that he was trying to become a robot, but it was taking a long time because he had to do it little by little.)

Tetsuya seemed lighter lately, more present and smiling and Taiga couldn't get enough. Each grin and kiss and touch left him wanting more and he hoped that never changed.

Tetsuya shifted, yawning and scooting closer.

"Can you hear me?" Taiga asked, mouth next to his ear. Taiga could never be sure how loud he had to be when Tetsuya had his aid off, and he knew how much Tetsuya hated accidentally ignoring him.

"Mhm," he replied.

"I love you."

He could practically hear Tetsuya's playful grin.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you."

Tetsuya looked up and kissed him, and Taiga just barely registered the "me too" whispered against this lips.


	12. believe

i was about to say wow two in one day when i realized that i actually usually post like three

also this one is **believe** cause yukiko believed kuroko and ive had this idea forever and wanted to do it so yeah

* * *

Taiga and Tetsuya's daughter Yukiko was four years old, and they loved her with all their heart. She, like any other small child, was energetic and enjoyed talking.

In the summer nearing her fifth year, Taiga got a job as a firefighter, since she would be starting school come fall and had to reason for him to be home alone with nothing to do.

She didn't like this idea.

"Daddy's gonna get hurt!" she told Tetsuya on Taiga's first day.

"Why do you think he's going to be hurt?" He asked, picking her up.

"The fire's gonna hurt him! He's gonna be all burned up!" She was completely serious, almost teary at the though of her father being injured.

Tetsuya booped her on the nose. "Silly, he's not going to be hurt. You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Daddy's hair is red, right? Fire is also red. So the fire will think that Daddy is fire too, and leave him alone. By the time it realizes that Daddy isn't fire, he'll have put it out." he smiled softly at her. She frowned, unbelieving.

"...Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Daddy is not going to be hurt, I promise." he kissed her nose and adjusted her in his hold. "Let's go play now, okay?" she brightened at this change of topic.

"Yeah!"

Later when Taiga got home, Yukiko threw herself at him.

"Daddy! Are you hurt?" She asked as he picked her up.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." he poked her stomach, and she giggled.

"Dad was right." she wiggled out of his arms and dropped to the floor, running off.

"What did Dad say?" Taiga asked as Tetsuya walked in, coming over and kissing his cheek.

"I'll tell you later."

(It becomes something of a running joke between them after she becomes old enough to know that no, her father is not actually part fire.)


	13. in the storm

sorry for the late update ive been stressed these last couple days and couldnt write

this one sucks tho whoops. ill probably end up writing a fluffy 'stuck inside cuddling in bed' thing too if i do ill post it

also this ones more kiyohyuu than anything else whoops

[a thunderstorm takes seirin by surprise, and theyre stuck inside the gym until it passes]

* * *

The only one who'd watched the news that morning was Riko, but even she wasn't prepared for the onslaught. Heavy rain and thunder, with the occasional lightning bolt. She demanded they all stay back until it passed.

Extra training can only go on for so long, and eventually she had to give it up. The boredom that followed resulted in many game contests (the only one Kuroko participated in was Flappy bird; he came in fifth, Izuki, Furihata, and Riko taking the places.)

During a break between competitions, Riko spoke up.

"Do any of you know where Hyuuga is? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Kiyoshi's gone too." Izuki added, looking around.

"I think they went to the restroom." Koganei said. Mitobe nodded. "They've been in there a while, though."

Kuroko stood up. "I have to go as well. I'll check on them."

"Thank's Kuroko-kun!" Riko smiled as he left, and everyone went back to choosing the next game. He walked to the bathroom, taking his time, and he was wondering if they had both run out of toilet paper when he saw something he wasn't in the least expecting. In fact, the surprise was such that he stopped moving altogether, staring at Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai making out until they became aware of another presence in the room and jumped apart.

"K-Kuroko!" Hyuuga nearly yelled, face red and voice a little higher than usual. Kiyoshi was also red, but he seemed marginally less embarrassed at being caught. Kuroko took a minute to compose himself before speaking, hoping his face was a blank as he was wanting it to be.

"Coach was worrying about you two being in here so long, so I came to check." Hyuuga had started violently washing his hands, though whether he had actually gone to the bathroom or not was beyond Kuroko.

"We'll...be out in a minute." Kiyoshi managed, smiling a little. Kuroko nodded and left, forgetting about his full bladder. There had been rumors, of course, that something like that was going on between the two, but seeing it first hand... Kuroko was just happy they had noticed him as fast as they had.

He didn't say anything when Riko commented 'that was fast', just reporting that they would be out in a minute.

Later, after Riko was satisfied that they wouldn't die on the way home, Kagami asked Kuroko why he looked like he saw a ghost after coming back from the bathroom.

"Maybe I looked in a mirror." he deadpanned, and Kagami snorted. He didn't ask any further, for which Kuroko was grateful. He didn't have any right to give away his upperclassmen's secrets, and he didn't want Kagami to freak out.

They got home wet and cold and tired, but in relatively good spirits.

(Hyuuga came up to Kuroko the next day, asking him not to tell anyone about what had happened.

"You mean, I wasn't supposed to mass text the team with the news?" the look on the others face was reason enough to joke, but he quickly assured his senpai that his secret was safe with him.)


	14. first kiss

is there more to this? it is a mystery

* * *

Kuroko often stayed the night at Kagami's apartment. Kagami would set out the futon next to his bed, and they'd go to sleep. In the morning Kagami would wake up earlier than Kuroko and make breakfast, until the smell dragged the bed haired boy into the kitchen.

Tonight was much the same. It started as a study session, but Kagami had never been known for his concentration, and they were watching a basketball game on TV when they realized how late it had gotten. So Kuroko make a quick call to tell his parents he was staying the night before going back to the game.

Their before-bed routine was the same as always-taking turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth, Kagami setting out the futon for Kuroko before laying in his own, watching Kuroko crawl under the covers.

It's only later that things strayed from the normal. Kagami had fallen quickly into a dreamless sleep, but was woken when some time later by a shifting on his bed.

For a moment in his half asleep delusion he panicked, thinking Kuroko's damn dog had somehow made it into his bedroom-but Nigou wasn't even here, he was at Kuroko's house because Kuroko was polite enough to leave him there when they studied. That was when he actually opened his eyes enough to see light blue hair, gray in the dim light, peaking from under the blankets.

"Kuroko?!" He half whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Kagami-kun's bed is warm." Kuroko replied, burying further into the bed.

"I'll get you another blanket, so get out!" Kagami wasn't sure what he was so frantic about-Tatsuya and him had shared a bed more times than he could count, so why did this feel so... different?

"Kagami-kun is making Kagami-kun's bed warm. It's not the same as another blanket." Kuroko wiggled until he could see Kagami's face. "Is this a problem?"

Kagami almost blurted out yes without thinking, but stopped himself. It wasn't really a problem, was it? It was cold, and Kagami was sure his bed was more comfortable than the futon. So, with a grudging sort of tone, he said: "Not really..." Kuroko relaxed after that, on his back and breathing steadily until Kagami thought him to be asleep.

Thought, because when Kagami finally started drifting off, Kuroko suddenly turned, so he was inches away from him. Kagami's breath hitched, and then stopped all together when he saw Kuroko staring at him, a certain gleam in his otherwise blank eyes.

Kagami was about to ask 'what' when Kuroko lurched forward, pressing their lips together. A flare went up in his mind and he could feel the heat rising to his face, threatening to explode into flames-but then Kuroko was gone, facing away from him, looking as if he had been sleeping the entire time. Kagami followed suit, staring at the wall as though it would tell him why Kuroko had just kissed him.

The wall however seemed just as clueless as him, and in the morning when he woke after little sleep he had no more answers than the night before.


	15. shooting star

this is short and im sorry

* * *

When Kuroko proposes, it's laying on his back staring at the night sky. His hand is wrapped in Kagami's larger one, warm against the cool air around them, and he's surprised by how calm he feels. It had started just as a date. Watching shooting stars with the one you love was supposedly very romantic, and Kuroko can't find a reason to disagree. It's the two of you together, watching something which could easily be one of the most beautiful experiences of your life. There's also the wishing. Kuroko wasn't a very superstitious person-not at all. He was actually quite skeptical about everything.

But Kagami wasn't. That's why he chose this way to ask, when Kagami has that one look on his face; an almost childlike innocent curiosity, pure in the way everything Kagami did was. He was staring transfixed at the sky, barely even blinking. Kuroko knew this was important to Kagami-so he made it important to himself as well.

"What do you wish for?" Kagami asked.

"For us to be together forever." Kuroko looked over at Kagami, locking their eyes so Kagami would understand, so he could answer a question he never even asked. The pressure on his hand increased.

"Me too."


	16. broken wings

i was upset and felt like writing angst and luckily the next one on the list was 'broken wings'

* * *

It had been so long since Kuroko had seen him that he'd almost forgotten what he looked like; his sharp jawline; his fierce red eyes, always shining like someone had lit a fire inside him; his broad shoulders, leading to muscled arms and callused hands that were surprisingly soft under his touch. Everything that had once plagued his mind, everything that at one point had kept him up at night, wondering how someone like him could possibly exist-everything that he had thought he'd never forget, thought he'd never be able to get rid of, all rushing back at him in a wave of familiarity that caught him off guard. He hadn't ever expected to see Kagami Taiga show up at his door again after the first time he left.

Kuroko had been the one to throw him out, of course. One fight too many, hurtful words he thought he was used to thrown at his face and he lost it. He couldn't take Kagami anymore; be it the insistent drinking, or his temper, though he never got physical. The only reprieve he got was those sober nights where everything caught up with Kagami, where Kuroko had to hold him until he fell asleep crying. Kuroko loved him. That was why he put up with it all for as long as he did. But there was a limit to everything, and as much as it hurt to throw him out Kagami's words hurt a lot more.

Kagami hadn't sent a single text, hadn't called once or tried to contact him at all; it was like he was never there to begin with. Kuroko hadn't been sure how to feel; wasn't it good that Kagami didn't ask to come back, especially when Kuroko probably would have gave in? Wasn't it better to have it be like this, a clean cut?

Except it wasn't. Kagami had left a jagged hole inside of him, and he couldn't let it go. He knew Kagami was hurting too, but he also knew Kagami had ways to deal with it, ways that Kuroko wasn't willing to try. He had an addictive personality, and he knew that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. That's how it had been with Kagami, anyway.

So, when Kagami had shown up at his door, looking pale and tired and all over shitty, clothes a mess and torn, he panicked. Kagami had begged, and Kuroko knew that some part of him wanted that, wanted to be wanted and needed, wanted to be important to someone. He knew that Kagami wasn't flying anymore; the wings that had once carried him up and over everyone's heads had broken, and he finally saw from the same point of view. He knew what would be best for himself-to shut the door and forget about Kagami Taiga once again, to let this pass without comment. But the wings that had brought Kagami had also dragged him along, and he knew what it felt like to be soaring, like nothing in the world could touch him, like it was only them, like it had always been only them. That was in a different world, back when Kagami was all kind words and soft touches and pleasure.

The Kagami he saw now had those eyes-more sad, more mature, more knowledgeable than they had been back then, but the look behind them was the same.

Kuroko knew he didn't have a chance.

And later that night laying in bed with the only man he had ever loved beside him, the only man that had ever broken his heart, the only man who had seen his highest highs and his lowest lows, the man that had showed him how to live-how could he say he didn't want it all again?

And if in the morning when he woke up Kagami was gone, who was to say that he had ever been there in the first place?


End file.
